TWINS
by Filo Hip
Summary: HIATUS/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!/Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah saudara kembar./Brothership, Family/ gak bisa bikin summary/happy reading/Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**TWINS**

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk (Lee Jungsoo) and other

Genre : Brothership, family and other

Warning : typo(s), absurd, alur yang tidak jelas, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

.

**FF INI MURNI DARI HASIL IMAJINASI SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR ITU MURNI TIDAK SENGAJA. HARGAI JERIH PAYAH SAYA! HARAP REVIEW AGAR SAYA TAHU FF INI BANYAK YANG MERESPON DAN SAYA AKAN LANJUTKAN.**

.

HAPPY READING..

.

.

**01 Januari 2014 06.00 KST**

Pagi yang cerah. Sebuah rumah yang berada di kawasan Seoul terlihat ramai dengan kelakuan anak kembar dari pasangan suami-istri Lee DongHwa dengan Park MinRi. Anak kembar yang bernama Lee DongHae dengan Lee HyukJae tengah bertengkar karna hal sepele, yaitu siapa yang akan duduk dikursi depan –sebelah kursi kemudi-. Meski mereka sudah menginjak 14 tahun, namun sifat mereka hampir sama dengan bocah berumur 7 tahun. Selalu meributkan hal-hal yang sepele dan tidak penting.

Appa, Eomma serta Hyung mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka. Meski, membuat telinga yang mendengarkan menjadi berdengung tapi disisi lain membuat orang yang mendegarkan tersenyum sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Eunhyuk pabo! Hari ini adalah jadwalku duduk di sebelah Appa!" teriak Donghae.

"Ani! Hari ini jadwalku yang duduk di sebelah Appa, ikan bau!" timpal Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggil dengan 'Eunhyuk'.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian tidak capai apa, setiap hari selalu bertengkar. Donghae-ah pangiil Hyung-" ucap Hyung tertua Donghae sembari mendelik ke arahnya.

"- Hari ini adalah jadwal Hyung yang duduk disebelah Appa. Kalian tidak boleh protes. Arrachi?!" sambung Lee Jungsoo atau Leeteuk dengan seringaiannya.

"Ya! Hyung!" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Ne. Hari ini adalah jadwal Hyung kalian yang duduk di depan. Kalian berdua duduk di kursi belakang." Ucap Appa mereka –Lee Donghwa-

"Huweee.. Appa. Kau tidak sayang padaku,eoh?" ucap Donghae sembari melempar jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Dengar Donghae-ya. Aku sayang padamu. Ani, aku sayang kalian semua. Jadi kalian tidak usah repot-repot menanyakan perihal itu. Arrachi?" ucap Appa mereka.

"Ah, menyebalkan." Ucap si kembar bersamaan dan tak lupa mereka tengah memajukan bibir mereka, hingga mirip seperti ikan. Hahaha, mereka memang sepasang ikan darat.

.

Setelah si kembar melakukan rutinitas mereka –bertengkar- keluarga bahagia itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Makanan sudah tersaji diatas meja persegi panjang itu. Disisi ujung meja terdapat 1 kursi, yang biasa ditempati oleh kepala keluarga. Disebelah kanan dari pria yang mengenakan jas kantor itu adalah sang istri tercinta, Eomma dari anak-anak ajaibnya. Didepan sang Eomma adalah anak paling tua, dia adalah JungSoo yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Disamping Leeteuk adalah Donghae dan didepannya kembarannya Eunhyuk.

Makan berlangsung dengan khitmat. Tidak boleh ada yang berbicara sebelum makanan diatas piring habis tak bersisa, itulah peraturannya.

.

.

**12 Agustus 2008 19.00 KST**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 8 tahun. Eunhyuk adalah Hyung-nya Donghae. Meski mereka kembar, namun Eunhyuk lahir 10 menit sebelum Donghae. Jadi Doghae dituntut harus memanggil kembarannya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'

Semua tengah menyiapkan kejutan untuk si kembar. Meski hanya dirayakan dengan keluarga saja, namun semuanya tampak bersemangat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk belum pulang dari les pianonya. Namun, si kembar telah diperjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya itu. Terlihat kepala keluarga –sang Appa- tengah memasang lampu bewarna-warni di sekitar pintu. Sang Eomma tengah sibuk dengan para pelayan menyiapkan kue dan beberapa hidangan. Hyung si kembar tengah sibuk membuat berbagai macam hiasan bersama sahabat si kembar.

"Ya! Leeteuk-ah cepat kau selesai tulisan itu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" teriak sang Appa.

"Nde, Appa."

"Siwon-ie bantu aku memasang banner ini. kau kan tinggi" ucap Leeteuk pada sahabat si kembar –Choi Siwon-

"Nde, Hyung." Jawab Siwon.

"Kibum-ie kau sudah selesai membuat project video untuk mereka berdua?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kibum, teman si kembar yang sering bermain bersama.

"Sudah, Hyung. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku membuatnya hingga larut malam, semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan." Ucap Kibum.

"Gomawo Kibum-ie." Ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum tulus.

Setau Leeteuk, Kibum adalah sosok yang dingin. Namun, Dongsaengnya telah merubah temannya itu menjadi sedikit lebih aktif. Meski tidak seaktif Dongsaeng kembarnya.

.

.

"Hah.. Lelahnya." Ucap Donghae yang tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah mereka.

"Ne, Hae. Aku juga lelah. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Eomma mengelus-elus punggungku." Ucap Eunhyuk saudara kembar Donghae.

"Aku akan meminta Appa dan Leeteuk Hyung memijat tanganku."

_Pletakk..._

"Ya! Hyuk! Kenapa kau malah memukulku, eoh?" protes Donghae tak terima karna diberi sebuah jitakan yang keras di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak sopan! Menyuruh Orang yang lebih tua untuk memijatmu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kau juga menyuruh Eomma mengelus-elus punggungmu kan? Kau juga tidak sopan!" balas Donghae sembari memberi jitakan kepada kembarannya itu.

"Aww.. Appo!"

Donghae yang takut di beri jitakan lagi pun lagi agar cepat masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

_Ceklek..._

"Hyuk! Kenapa rumah kita gelap? Appa! Eomma! Teukkie Hyung! Kami pulang." Ucap Donghae sembari berteriak. Dia tidak berani masuk kedalam rumah karna takut kegelapan, alhasil dia diam tidak melangkah maju setelah membuka pintu.

'Hae, apa Eomma lupa membayar tagihan listrik?" tanya Eunhyuk pada kembarannya.

"Sudah Hyuk. Eomma kita kan tidak pernah telat untuk membayar."

"Ayo kita masuk saja. Siapa tahu Eomma, Appa dan Teukkie Hyung ada di dalam." Ajak Eunhyuk yang sambut gelengan oleh Donghae.

"Kau penakut Hae!" sambung Eunhyuk.

Saat mereka –lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk- melangkah lebih dalam ke rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba...

"Saengil Chukkae hamnidaaa... Uri Donghae, Uri Eunhyuk. Saengil chukkae hamnidaaaa.." ucap semua orang yang sudah seharian menyiapkan kejutan pada si kembar.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, Eunhyuk-ie, Donghae-ya. Anak Eomma yang sangat sangat tampan." Ucap Eomma mereka sembari memberikan pelukan yang hangat kepada si kembar.

"A..Ada apa ini?" ucap Donghae yang belum sadar akan kejutan yang tengah dirasanya saat ini.

"Ya! Masa kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?" ucap Kibum yang tengah memegang balon. Membuatnya sedikit.. err.. imut.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Gomawo semuanya. Appa,Eomma, Teukkie Hyung. Siwon-ah, Kibum-ah. Aku terharu." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari meneteskan air mata. Sang Eomma yang berada di dekatnya pun segera merengkuh tubuh sang Anak ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Gomawo." Ucap Donghae sembari sesenggukan.

Mereka pun memeluk si kembar. Sangat bahagia.

"Nah. Sekarang kalian tiup lilin ini. jangan lupa make a wish eoh?" ucap sang Eomma sembari membawa satu loyang kue yang bergambar wajah si kembar.

"Wah. Kuenya lucu." Ucap Donghae.

"Cepat tiup. Nanti lilinnya mencair." Timpal Leeteuk.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

NB: Hai-hai penghuni ffn. Aku datang dengan membawa ff baru nih, hehehe.. ff yg "Memories" belum rampung tpi sudah buat ff baru lagi. Mian readers. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul saat mengingat salah seorang sahabatku kkkkk. Terlebih lagi saat menonton film kartun yang berasal dari Malaysia. Pasti tahu dong? Kkkk cusss ah.

Nah, jika ingin saya melanjutkan menulis ff ini. beri respon yang postif ya readers.

Gamsahamnida #bow

**-Filo Hip-**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWINS**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

**29 Januari 2005 08.00 AM KST**.

Langit sudah cerah, matahari pun sudah menyinari makhluk-makhluk hidup yang berada di bumi. Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang asik dengan 'dunianya'. Dia adalah Donghae. Dirinya sedang serius dengan pensil warnanya, dia sedang mewarnai gambaran yang sudah ia kerjakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sudah beberapa buku gambar ia habiskan untuk menggambar dan mewarnai sebuah gambar yang menjadi favoritnya. Gambar itu adalah 'ikan'. Ya, ia rela menghabiskan semua waktunya meski hanya menggambar hewan yang bernafas dengan insang itu. Bahkan dia memelihara banyak ikan di akuarium cukup besar yang berada di dalam kamarnya, dan dia rela bermain seharian dengannya. Selalu ceria dan riang jika bersama hewan bersisik itu.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal diberi anak." Wajah Donghae pun berseri-seri setelah melihat hasil buatan tanganya yang indah.  
"Lucunyaaa ." Ucapnya bersemangat.  
"Kau sedang menggambar apa, _eoh_?" Leeteuk yang tengah melihat _dongsaeng_nya sibuk sendiri itu pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.  
"_Eoh_, Teukkie _hyung_. Aku sedang menggambar ikan. Lihat lucukan, _hyung_?" Ucap Donghae sembari mengangkat buku gambarnya lalu ia perlihatkan hasilnya ke _Hyung_ yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu .  
"Kenapa kau selalu menggambar ikan sih Hae-ya?" Leeteuk heran, kenapa _dongsaeng_nya itu sangat menyukai hewan berekor itu.  
"_Ya_! _Hyungie_, suka-suka Hae dong. Mau ikan ataupun buaya suka-suka Hae, itu bukan urusan Teukkie _hyung_." Leeteuk tertegun dengan ucapan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Bagaimana bisa bocah yang belum genap 6 tahun itu berucap seperti orang dewasa.  
"Hae-ya! Kau.. Kau dapat dari mana kata-kata seperti itu _eoh_? Kau ini tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada _Hyung_mu!" Leeteuk kesal sebenarnya, namun rasa kesalnya ia tahan agar _dongsaeng_ kecilnya tidak menangis.  
"_Eoh? Waeyo Hyung?_ Kata-kata itu sangat keren bukan? Hehehe" Ya Tuhan Leeteuk berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya, namun kenapa bocah yang berada dihadapannya sekarang malah nyegir tidak jelas.  
"Hae-ya dengarkan _Hyung_-" Donghae yang tadinya ingin menggambar kembali hewan bersisik itu pun terhenti setelah mendengar auara _Hyung_nya yang serius.

"-Siapa yang mengajarkan kata-kata seperti tadi?" Leeteuk menatap mata sang _dongsaeng_ dengan serius.  
" Aku melihat sinetron yang dilihat Hyukkie semalam _hyung._" ucapnya polos.  
"Kalian ini sudah berapa kali ini _hyung_ katakan, kalian ini masih dibawah umur. Tidak boleh melihat tayangan orang dewasa. Apalagi kebanyakan sinetron saat ini tidak mendidik dan memakai bahasa yang tidak sopan-" Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"-Jadi kau jangan dulu melihat tayangan yang tidak mendidik seperti sinetron yang kalian tonton, _Arra_?" Donghae pun mengganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti.  
"Bagus. Kalau kembaranmu melihat sinetron lagi matikan saja televisinya atau kau boleh memanggilku, _Arrachi_?" Leeteuk pun mengelus pucuk kepala _dongsaeng_ kecilnya setelah Donghae mengganggukkan kepalanya lagi sembari mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Sungguh _dongsaeng_ satunya ini benar-benar penurut dan polos. Berbanding terbalik dengan kembarannya Eunhyuk, yang susah dinasihati dan jahil itu. Namun, biar pun begitu Leeteuk sangat menyayanginya. Menyayangi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"_Ya!_ Hyukkie kata Teukie _hyung_ kita tidak boleh menonton sinetron orang dewasa!" Ucap Donghae kepada kembarnnya. Namun bukannya didengarkan kata-katanya, kembarannya itu malah tetap asik dengan tontonannya.  
Donghae pun segera melangkah mendekati televisi dan langsung memencet tombol power. "_Ya_! Ikan jelek, kenapa kau matikan televisinya!" Eunhyuk tak terima atas perlakuan _dongsaeng_ sekaligus kembarannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh menonton sinetron! Ini perintah dari atasanku!" Donghae menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang memajukan bibirnya -mirip seperti ikan yang sedang kehabisan nafas. "Cepat nyalakan lagi! Adegan tadi yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Cepat nyalakan Hae-ya!" Perintah eunhyuk.

"Tidak boleh! Kau mau aku adukan pada Teukie _hyung_?!" Ancam Donghae sembari menjulurkan lidahnya setelah meljhat reaksi _hyung_nya yang terlihat menyedihkan.  
"Lebih baik kau bermain bersamaku, Hyuk. Mau tidak? Aku lagi berbaik hati ingin bermain bersamamu nih" Ajak Donghae.  
"Asalkan tidak bermain dengan hewan baumu, aku mau bermain denganmu ." Jawab Eunhyuk lesu. Sangat menyebalkan. Hari liburnya tidak bisa ia nikmati melihat yeoja cantik sekaligus imut yang menjadi peran utama di sinetron yang ia tonton beberapa menit yang lalu.  
"Okeeee. Kita main ke danau bagaimana?" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, meskipun _hyung_nya belum menjawabnya.  
"Ish. Apa benar dia kembaranku?" Ucao pelan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.  
"Wah indahnyaaaaaa." Ucap Donghae dengan nada riang. Meskipun menyebalkan, namun setiap Eunhyuk melihat wajah kembarannya ceria seperti saat ini rasanya ikut gembira.  
"Lihat Hyukkie _Hyung_, indah kan?" Sambungnya.  
"Ya aku lihat tau." Ucap Eunhyuk.  
"Lihat pulau kecil ditengah danau itu _hyung_. Bukankah sangat menyeramkan?" Eunhyuk hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Kembarannya sangat cerewet dan seperti anak usia 3 tahun.  
"Ah seharusnya tadi kita membawa cemilan. Aku lapar."

"_Hyung_ kembali ke rumah dong, bawa makanan yang banyak." Donghae memohon sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"_MWOO_?!-" kenapa harus dirinya?

"_Ya!_ Kenapa harus aku? Tadi siapa yang menarikku kesini?" Donghae hanya membalas dengan ekspresi yang sangat 'melas'. Demi apapun Donghae sangat manja. Ah ini karna Teukkie hyung yang suka memanjakannya, meskipun dirinya juga dimanjakan oleh hyung tertuanya itu.  
"_Jebal, hyung_." Siapa pun pasti luluh oleh ekspresi memohon _dongsaeng_nya saat ini. Dan dirinya terpaksa pulang kerumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa makanan untuk _dongsaeng_ sekaligus kembaran tersayangnya.  
Sementara Eunhyuk kembali ke rumah, Donghae sedang bermain dipinggir danau.  
"Wah danau ini ikannya banyak juga. Nanti aku ajak Teukkie _hyung_ memancing ah. Ikan itu lucu sekali." Donghae senang sekali karna danau yang sering ia lewati jika pergi ke sekolah ini terdapat banyak ikan.  
"Wah itu seperti ikanku yang mati. Warnanya juga sama persis. Bagaimana aku mendapatkannya?" Monolognya.  
"Wah ikannya mendekatiku." Ucapnya antusias. Donghae pun semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bibir danau.  
"Apa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku ikan manis?" Ucapnya sembari berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam air.  
"_Aigooooo_.. kau lucu sekali ikan." Donghae sangat senang sekali, ikan yang ada didalam air sangat lucu seperti ikan yang pernah ia pelihara.  
"_Kajima! Kajima! Kajima! Ya!_ Ikan manis jangan pergi!" Teriak Donghae saat ikan yang tadi menghampirinnya tiba-tiba berenang menjauhinya. Wajah Donghae yang awalnya sangat cerah dan bahagia , namun sekarang wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Donghae terus menggapai-gapai ke dalam air, agar ikan yang ia temui kembali mendekatinya.  
"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Kau ingin tenggelam, _eoh_? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh ke dalam danau saat aku pulang ke rumah?!" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Donghae menjauhi bibir danau. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya membentak Donghae. Raut muka Donghae semakin sedih, tampak air mata yang sedari tadi mengenang di pelupuk matanya kini akhirnya tumpah juga, setelah sang _Hyung_ sekaligus kembarannya membentaknya.  
"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Donghae terisak semakin kencang.

"Huweeeee... Hiks.." Donghae sedih karna ikan yang persis dengan ikannya yang telah mati tersebut berenang entah kemana, ditambah kini kembarannya memarahi dan membentaknya tanpa ia mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya.

"_Ya! Ya! Uljima_. M-_mian_, kenapa kau malah nangis sih? Jangan keras-keras." Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak kembarannya.  
"_Mianhae. Hyung_ sudah membentakmu. _Uljima, ne_?" Kini Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae. Dan Donghae pun membalas pelukan kembarannya dengan begith erat. Hatinya sangat sedih saat ini. Air matanya seakan tidak mau berhenti.

"H-_hyungie_... Hiks... _hyung_... Hiks" Donghae kembali mempererat pelukannya.  
"_Ne_ Hae-ya. Maafkan _hyung ne_?" Meski Eunhyuk sangat jahil, tapi jika _dongsaeng_nya sedang menangis apalagi penyebabnya karna dirinya membentak _dongsaeng_nya, dirinya akan menenangkan Donghae hingga ia tenang.  
"Hy-_hyungie_... hiks... i... ikan."

"_Eoh_? Apa katamu? Ikan? Ikan apa?" Eunhyuk pun melepas pelukannya lalu mentap manik hitam Donghae.  
"I..ikan. Ikannya hilang. Hiks... _hyungie_." Cairan bening yang keluar dari mata Donghae bertambah deras. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa ternganga mendengar pernyataan kembarannya itu.  
"Ja..jadi. Ish! Kenapa kau memikirkan ikan terus sih Hae-ya?" Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae bersama makanan yang berserakan di tanah setelah menjatuhkannya tadi saat melihat Donghae yang hampir jatuh ke dalam danau. Donghae semakin terisak.  
"_Hyung_! Huweeee... _hyuuuuung_..." Donghae berteriak agar kembarannya kembali dan tidak mninggalkannya sendirian.  
Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang berniat ingin pulang ke rumah terhenti saat tangis Donghae semakin kencang.

"Hah... _Kajja_, kita pulang." Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae lalu menghapus jejak air matanya.  
"Hiks... hiks..."

"_Uljima_. Nanti kita beli ikan saja, _ne_?" Bujuk Eunhyuk. Donghae pun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menggandeng tangan kembarannya.  
Mereka pun bersama-sama dengan bergandengan tangan pulang menuju rumah tercinta. Disisi lain. Leeteuk sedang tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng_ kembarnya saling menyayangi seperti saat ini. Dirinya sengaja membuntuti Eunhyuk saat melihat _dongsaeng_nya itu membawa banyak makanan dari rumah. Ternyata _dongsaeng_nya menuju danau dan dirinya terkejut mendapati moment langka yang ia lihat saat ini. Eunhyuk benar-benar sosok _hyung_ yang baik, meskipun dirinya belum genap 6tahun. Leeteuk sangat bangga dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.  
Eunhyuk tengah asik melihat lukisan yang dibuat Tuhan saat ini. Bintang-bintang bertebaran sangat indah menghiasi langit gelap malam hari ini. Sangat jarang sekali bisa melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan bintang di tengah kota Seoul ini.  
**_Puukk.._**  
Sebuah tepukan halus mengaburkan lamunannya. "Kau melihat bintang tidak mengajak _hyung eoh_?" Leeteuk pun duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.  
"_Hyung_ kan sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR tadi." Ucap Eunhyuk.  
"Hahahaha benar juga. Mana Donghae? Kau tidak bermain bersamanya, hmm?" Leeteuk mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bermanja ria kepada sang _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.  
"_Ani_. Hae sangat manja, cengeng, dan berisik." Oh lihat bukankah dirinya juga sangat manja sama seperti kembarannya itu? Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan _dongsaeng_nya.  
"Hahaha. Kau juga sama manjanya seperti Hae." Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan memajukan mulutnya kesal. "Dengar. Meski kalian berdua kembar, tapi kau itu lahir lebih dulu dari Donghae. Jadi, kau adalah _hyung_nya, dan kau harus menjaga _dongsaeng_mu itu, _arrachi_?" Leeteuk terus mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hmm." Eunhyuk hanya bergumam sebgai jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

a/n :

akhirnya update jugaaaaaa :D adakah yg kangen ff ini? atau kangen saya? #plak kkkk gmna nemu typo atau kata2 aneh? maaf ya saya ngetik di hp :3

mianhae updatenya lama karna saya baru menjadi mahasiswi baruuuu, jadi saya sibuk berguling-guling ria di kasur #plak #ditimpukreaders

maaf juga karna chapter ini pendek, saya bingung mau nambahin apalagi, saking banyaknya ide ff jadi bingung mau nulis dari mana #alesan kkkk klw ada yg mau request boleh kok, PM aja yaaaa #hug

terimakasih yg sudah mereview :) maaf gk bisa balessss

nah bagi yg sudah baca harap review yaaaa ! #kecupdongek

**-Filo Hip-**


	3. Chapter 3

**TWINS**

Cast: Eunhyuk &amp; Donghae (Twins brother) Jungsoo/Leeteuk (Eunhae's brother)

Genre: Family

Warning: typo(s), absurd, alur acak, mendramatisir, no like? Don't read! Pls get out #smirk

NB: Eunhae dichapter ini masih cadel -tidak bisa melafalkan huruf 'R'. _Hope u enjoyed guys/_? #Senyummanis

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**03 Februari 2003 07.00 KST**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Eunhyuk dan Donghae masuk sekolah. Meskipun mereka baru akan memasuki usia 3 tahun, namun anak kembar tersebut tidak sabar ingin bersekolah seperti _hyung_nya.

Setelah siap dan selesai sarapan Leeteuk mengajak_ dongsaeng_ kembarnya berangkat ke sekolah. "_Kajja_, kita berangkat."

"_Appa, palliwa_." Ucap sang bungsu Donghae yang tak sabar menunggu _Appa_ mereka.

"_Ne, arraseo_. Anak _appa_ tidak sabar ingin bersekolah rupanya."

"_Ne_, Hyukkie tidak sabal ingin beltemu teman balu." Ucap Eunhyuk riang yang masih belum bisa melafalkan huruf 'R' tersebut.

"_Ne_, Hae juga tidak sabal ingin punya teman balu." Ucap Donghae tak kalah antusias.

"Ugh, Hae-_ya_ ikut-ikutan aja." Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepada adik sekaligus kembarannya itu. Rupanya Donghae tidak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk, dirinya langsung berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di garasi rumah mereka.

"Hyukkie, nanti disekolah kau harus menjaga Donghae, _arrachi_?" ucap sang _Appa_.

"_Waeyo_?" Eunhyuk pun heran.

"Kau ini _hyung_nya Donghae, tentu kau harus menjaganya. Buktikan kalau kau ini anak _Appa_ yang hebat, _ne_?"

"_NE_!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan lantang.

"Bagus." Sang _Appa_ mengelus lembut surai hitam Eunhyuk.

.

.

Disebuah sekolah setingkat Playgroup tampak ramai oleh anak kecil dibawah 5 tahun. Jangan lupa, orang tua yang menggandeng ataupun menggendong anak mereka menemani masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

Terutama Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang diantar oleh _Appa_ nya dan Leeteuk menuju kelas mereka.

"Nah, kalian jangan nakal, _eoh_?" ucap sang _Appa_. Donghae tampak ceria melihat dikelasnya banyak teman baru. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan Donghae pun mulai melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"_Ne, appa._" Eunhyuk mengganggukkan kepalanya dan dihadiahi senyum manis oleh _Appa_ dan _Hyung_nya.

"Jangan dulu pulang sebelum _hyung _menjemput, _arrachi_?" Leeteuk berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum lalu memeluk _hyung_nya itu. Manjanya.

"_Ne_, _hyungie_" ucap Donghae dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Hae-_ya_ harus selalu bersama Hyukkie, _ne_? jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh." Sambung _hyung _malaikat tanpa sayapnya itu. Donghae mengganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"_JJa_, _Appa_ dan _Hyung _harus pergi. _Songsaenim_ sudah datang. _Annyeong Hyukkie, Hae-ya_." Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya sembari keluar kelas. Sang _Appa_ hanya mengulas senyum melihat tingkah ketiga anaknya yang saling menyayangi itu.

"_Annyeong yeorobun_." Ucap _Songsaenim_ berwajah cantik dengan _make up_ natural itu. Dan dijawab serempak oleh penghuni kelas yang masih batita itu.

Tak lama..

"Nah, sekarang coba kalian berdua maju ke depan." Ucap _Songsaenim_ cantik itu pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kami beldua _songsaenim_?" ucap Eunhyuk terkejut, karna tiba-tiba dirinya dan Donghae ditunjuk untuk maju kedepan kelas.

"Ne. kajja, perkenalkan nama kalian." _Songsaenim_ yang bername-tag 'Kim Heechul' itu sengaja memanggil mereka karna sedari tadi mereka saling berdekatan dan tampak 'lengket' seperti lem.

"Umm.. Lee Hyukjae _imnida_, tapi _Appa, eomma_, Teukkie _hyung_ dan Donghae seling memanggilku Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk tampak gugup dan menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan gemetar.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang berada disampingmu?" _songsaenim_ pun menatap Donghae.

"Ini _dongsaeng_ku sekaligus kembalanku, _songsaenim_. Namanya Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk pun memperkenalkan Donghae, karna rupanya Donghae tampak malu-malu kucing. "Ne, Lee Donghae _imnida_."

"Jadi kalian kembar, hm?" Tanya songsaenim sembari memberi sebuah senyum yang begitu manis kepada mreka.

"_Ne_, Heechul _Songsaem_." Eunhyuk pun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Anak pintar. Kalian boleh duduk kembali." Setelah memperkenalkan diri, mereka pun segera kembali ke tempat duduk semula.

Meski keduanya baru akan menginjak 3 tahun, namun dari usia dini mereka sudah diajarkan tentang huruf dan angka oleh orang tua dan _hyung_ mereka.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak bersinar sangat terik siang hari ini. Tampak dua orang -anak kembar tengah menunggu hyungnya di depan sekolahnya.

"_Hyungieeee_…" rengek Donghae yang nampaknya sudah lelah menunggu Leeteuk menjemput mereka.

"Sabal, Hae-ya. Aku juga sama lelahnya." Eunhyuk pun merengut. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setengah jam dirinya dan Donghae menunggu Leeteuk hyung ditambah kembaranya yang sudah merengek.

"Kenapa Teukkie hyung lama sekali sih? Aku kan ngantuk ingin tidulllllllll" Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah nampak didahi Donghae.

"Huh. Aku juga lapal ingin makan, Hae-ya." Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini menampakkan wajah lelah sekaligus kesal. _Hyung_nya lama sekali. Mereka mulai menggerutu didalam hati.

Karna Leeteuk tidak kunjung datang Eunhyuk berinisiatif mengajak Donghae membeli es krim di sebuah kedai dekat dengan sekolahnya. Dengan ide brilliantnya itu, Donghae bersorak senang. Lantas mereka pun melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menuju tempat yang menyuguhkan beraneka ragam es krim tersebut.

.

.

.

Kesal. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya satu jam yang lalu dirinya sudah pulang, tapi nyatanya baru detik ini dirinya keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. _Songsaenim_ yang lusa lalu tidak masuk dikelasnya, memberikan pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Tentu saja dengan berbagai protes yang dilontarkan oleh seluruh siswa. Terlebih lagi _dongsaeng_ kembarnya pasti menunggunya.

Leeteuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte dekat sekolahnya.

"_Semoga mereka tidak pergi kemana-kemana. Dan tetap menungguku." _Batin Leeteuk.

Gelisah. Rasanya 5 menit berada di dalam bus seperti setahun. Leeteuk tidak bisa tenang karna _dongsaeng_nya yang masih kecil pasti sedih menunggu dirinya yang tak kunjung datang.

Setelah menempuh 15menit perjalanan menuju sekolah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, akhirnya Leeteuk sampai. Raut wajah Leeteuk tampak cemas, bangunan sekolah yang ia lihat tampak sudah sepi. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda _dongsaeng_nya berada.

Leeteuk mulai masuk ke dalam sekolah tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersekolah. Dirinya bertanya pada seorang security yang berjaga.

"Permisi. Apa masih ada anak-anak yang belajar dikelas, _ahjussi?_" Meski Leeteuk belum genap 7 tahun, tapi dirinya sudah menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan mandiri. Itu sebabnya _Appa_ dan _eomma_nya sangat bangga pada pribadi Leeteuk –anak sulung mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, nak." Leeteuk pun bertambah cemas. Sekali lagi ia pun menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi, penjaga sekolah itu tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama pula.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar mengelilingi daerah dekat sekolah _dongsaeng_nya. Gelisah, cemas, sedih. Semua menjadi satu.

Leeteuk hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun, mengetahui dongsaengnya menghilang dari pengawasan orang dewasa membuat dirinya ingin menangis.

Dengan mata memerah menahan tangis ditambah bulir keringat yang sudah membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, Leeteuk tetap menyusuri jalanan dan gang-gang kecil. matanya dengan sigap mencari kesana kemari. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

_Dongsaeng_nya tidak ia temukan, padahal Leeteuk sudah mencari hingga cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Leeteuk. _"Bagaimana ini? Kemana Eunhyukkie dan Donghae?" _

Leeteuk akhirnya terduduk pada sebuah bangku didekat taman kota. Tidak disangka, dirinya sudah mencari sejauh ini namun kedua _dongsaeng_ kecilnya belum ia temukan juga.

"Apa jadinya jika _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sampai tau? Mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir." Monolog Leeteuk. "Aku bukan _hyung_ yang baik… hiks…" Akhirnya pertahanan Leeteuk runtuh juga. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Eunhyukkie… hiks.. hiks… Donghae-ya" Bahu Leeteuk bergetar hebat, menandakan pemiliknya sedang menangis.

.

.

.

"_Hyuuuunggg_…" bocah berumur 3 tahun itu tiba-tiba berteriak, dan membuat saudara kembar yang berada disampingnya terkejut.

Eunhyuk yang dikejutkan oleh Donghae pun melayangkan protes. "_Ya_! Donghae-ya! Kenapa kau belteliak,_ eoh_?"

"_Hyuuunnggg.. Teukkie hyung_.." seakan mengerti maksud Donghae, Eunhyuk pun menggandeng tangan Donghae dan lari menuju sekolah mereka kembali.

"Aish.. pasti Teukkie _hyung_ mencali kita Donghae-ya." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kita akan dimalahi oleh Teukkie _hyung_?" Eunhyuk yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Dimalahi?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum.. Pasti Teukkie _hyung _mencali kita, Hyukkie. _Ottokhae_?"

"Ini semua gala-gala kamu" sambung Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun terkejut atas pernyataan Donghae yang barusan dilontarkan kepadanya. "_MWOO_?! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Kalna kau yang mengajakku ke kedai ice cleam tadi. Jika tidak pasti Teukkie _hyung _sudah mengajak kita pulang." Donghae pun sepertinya menyalahi kembarannya itu.

"_Ya_! Aku kan hanya mengajakmu supaya kamu tidak plotes telus! Kenapa jadi malah malah padaku?! Dasal manja!" Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya saat ini. Terlebih lagi raut muka keduanya seperti kesal dan keduanya pun saling menyalahi.

"Aku tidak manja, Hyukkie jelekkkk!" Teriak Donghae dengan wajah memerah. Rupanya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Kau yang jelek ikan bauuuu!" Eunhyuk yang sudah terlanjur kesal itu pun membalas ejekan Donghae dengan ejekan kembali.

"AKU TIDAK JELEK DAN TIDAK BAUUU! " Donghae benar-benar marah pada kembarannya. Dia berpikir ini semua salah Eunhyuk, yang berawal dari ajakan membeli ice cream padanya dan sekarang kembarannya itu mengejek dirinya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Kini Donghae berjalan cepat meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Teukkie _hyuuungg_.. hiks..." Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Donghae berlari agar cepat sampai ke sekolahnya, dan segera bertemu Leeteuk _hyung_ yang menjemputnya.

Namun, Donghae tidak tahu jika Leeteuk berada cukup jauh dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"_Yeobo_, kenapa mereka belum pulang juga?" _Yeoja_ dengan berpakaian santai itu tampak cemas.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pulang _chagiya_." Sang suami yang mengerti dengan 'sifat keibuan' sang istri yang sangat 'pengertian' itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar." Sambung Lee Donghwa pada sang istri.

"Andai aku tidak ke rumah _Eomma_ tadi, pasti aku sudah menjemput mereka." Senyuman sang suami nampaknya tidak melunturkan rasa cemasnya yang begitu besar. Bagaimana tidak, saat dirinya pulang ke rumah, ia tidak menemukan anak-anaknya yang seharusnya sudah pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"_Eommonim_ kan sedang sakit, jadi kita sebagai anaknya harus merawatnya bukan? Terlebih lagi tadi _eommonim_ sangat senang kau datang menjenguknya. Dan kau lihat tadi, wajah eommonim sangat cerah saat kau datang." Donghwa mengelus surai rambut sang istri .

Akhirnya Park Minri menganggukkan kepalanya. Perkataan sang suami benar, dirinya hanya merasakan cemas yang berlebih.

"_Jja_, kita makan dulu. Kau pasti sudah lapar." Donghwa merangkul pundak sang istri mengajaknya menuju ke ruang makan.

Meski raut cemas Minri tidak secemas sebelumnya, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, rasa cemas itu tidak hilang. Dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya.

.

.

"Hae-ya! _Ya_! Kau jangan lali-lali (lari-lari) begituuuu !" Sedari tadi Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah kembarannya Donghae.

"Hae-ya! Kau malah, _eoh_?"

"_Mianhaeyoooo_.."

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Berbagai pertanyaan Eunhyuk layangkan kepada Donghae. Namun rupanya Donghae sangat marah padanya, karna panggilan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk tidak membuatnya berhenti maupun menoleh ke belakang barang sedetik pun.

Hingga pada akhirnya Donghae berhenti berlari setelah mendengar suara isakan dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ya... hiks... Teukie _hyuuuung_.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Mata merah dan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya terlebih pipinya, membuat yang melihatnya seakan larut dalam kesedihan pula . Dari bawah lubang hidung pun membentuk semacam aliran sungai yang mengalir seiring pecahnya tangisan sang bocah -oke kalimat ini boleh tidak dibaca-

"Hyukkie.. hiks.." Donghae pun menghampiri dan langsung memeluk sang kembaran Eunhyuk.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hyuk..hyukkie.. hiks"

"Hae... hiks.. Dong.. Hae-ya.. hiks"

Oh betapa romantisnya mereka. Jika ada sutradara atau produser film yang lewat di depan mereka, pasti mereka akan diangkat menjadi artis sinetron papan atas seperti artis sinetron yang sering Eunhyuk lihat -oke bunuh author.

.

.

"Donghae-ya! Hyukkie!" Leeteuk berlari cepat menghampiri dongsaeng kembarnya saat matanya melihat keduanya tengah berpelukan didepan sebuah minimarket.

"Ya! Kalian kemana saja,_eoh_? _Hyung_ mencari kalian sedari tadi" mata merahnya masih terlihat. Namun air matanya sudah berhenti, dan kini hatinya merasa sangat lega. Akhirnya dirinya menemukan dongsaeng kembarnya.

"Teukie _hyuuuunggg_" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Donghae langsung berhampur kepelukan _hyung_ yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan itu. Begitu pun Eunhyuk, dirinya memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk.

"Kalian membuatku khawatir!" Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:**

Hellooooowww. saya kembali update ff gaje iniiii kkkk. Masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini?

Nemuin typo atau kalimat yg anehkah? Maaf saya ngetiknya di hp #pelukdongek

Ah ya ff ini sebenernya ff biasa aja, dengan konflik yang sangattt ringan.

Terima kasih atas readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff gaje ini. Terimakasih sudah mereview, itu membuat saya semangat buat ngetik ff ini kkkk. terima kasih jg buat Siders xP

Kalau mau request jg bolehkok..

Kalau mau kenal saya bisa PM atau add fb saya "_Filo-Hip Elfishy_" #senyummanis

Maaf belum bisa bales reviewnyaaa #bow

Harap review yaaaa, karna chapter ini lebih panjang dr chapter sebelumnyaa ..

**-Filo Hip- **


	4. Chapter 4

**TWINS**

Cast : Donghae &amp; Eunhyuk (Twin Brother), Leeteuk (Eunhae's brother)

Genre : Family

Warning : typo(s), alur muter-muter, mendramatisir

NB : Mohon maaf kepada readers karna telat update #pelukdongek yang gak suka gak usah baca ya #senyummanis

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

**(EUNHAE MASIH CADEL YA READERS :D )**

.

**03 Februari 2003 17.00 KST**

Langit sudah mulai bewarna kuning pekat. Tampak tiga bocah laki-laki saling bergandengan tangan. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat lebih dewasa ketimbang dua bocah lainnya yang sedang bersenandung kecil.

"_Hyung_, tadi aku makan _ice cream_ lasa coklat kesukaanku." Ucap bocah yang berwajah mirip ikan.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau punya uang, Hae-_ya_?" lelaki yang berwajah seperti malaikat itu tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng_nya riang gembira –seperti biasa.

Bocah berwajah ikan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniya_, tapi _ahjussi _kedai _ice cream_ itu membelinya secala gratis kepada kami, ya kan Hyukkie?"

Bocah yang sedari tadi diam saja menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum.. _ahjussi _tadi baik sekali ya Hae-_ya_. Apa jangan-jangan kalna kita imut jadi _ahjussi_ tadi kasihan kepada kita?" Oh maafkan pemikiran Eunhyuk yang sering melantur.

"Bukan kita, tapi aku. Aku kan memang imut, tapi kamu tidak Hyukkie." Seru Donghae sembari terkikik. Sekarang bayangkan, Eunhyuk tengah memajukan bibirnya tanda ia tengah 'ngambek' kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau imut sepelti ikan, Hae-_ya._" Ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak memajukan bibir seksinya dan sekarang ia yang terkikik.

"Kau juga sepelti ikan teli!" Lihat lihat, sekarang Donghae terpancing oleh ucapan kembarannya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Adik _hyung_ semuanya imut." Ucap Leeteuk menengahi perseteruan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sebelum salah satu diantara mereka sampai menangis. Bisa repot dirinya jika mereka menangis ditengah perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. "Lalu kalian berterimakasih tidak kepada _ahjussi_ yang memberikan kalian _ice cream_ gratis?"

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Eum.. kami beltelima kasih kok _Hyung_." Ucap Donghae.

Mendengar jawaban _dongsaeng_nya Leeteuk pun tersenyum hangat. "Anak pintar. Kalian juga tidak boleh pelit ya kepada teman-teman kalian disekolah. Kalian harus jadi anak yang baik, _arrachi_?"

"_Allaseo, Hyung_." Ucap keduanya bersamaan sembari menganggat kepalan tangan mereka ke angkasa.

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga disebuah rumah tampak ramai oleh dua bocah laki-laki kembar namun tidak identik. Seperti biasa mereka sedang memperebutkan remote TV. Donghae yang ingin melihat film kartun ikan favoritnya sedangkan Eunhyuk ingin melihat sinetron kesukaannya.

"_Ya_! Hyuk, kau ini masih kecil tidak boleh menonton film olang dewasa!" seru Donghae mengingatkan kembarannya.

"Tapi filmnya selu sekali Hae"

"Lebih baik kita nonton film favolitku saja! Udah kamu halus mengalah sama aku _dongsaeng_mu!" ucap Donghae sembari merebut remote TV dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"_Aish_! Yasudah aku mengalah. Dali pada kamu nangis nanti." Eunhyuk melipatkan kedua tangannya didadanya. _Aigooooo_ manisnya (oke timpuk author).

"_Mwolagoooo_?" Donghae melempar _death glare_ kepada Eunhyuk. Bocah yang diberi tatapan maut hanya nyengir menunjukkan rentetan gigi yang tidak utuh itu.

Sedangkan orang yang lebih tua dari si kembar hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan si kembar yang suka bertengkar dengan hal-hal kecil.

.

.

.

**02 Juni 2016 10.00 KST**

Akhir pekan yang cerah, dua remaja kembar tidak identik sedang berjalan disekitar taman dekat rumahnya. Salah satu diantara mereka sedang meminum minuman bersoda sedangkan yang satunya meminum susu rasa _strawberry_.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika, Hyukie?" Tanya remaja yang memegang kaleng soda.

Remaja disebelahnya menggelengkan kepala. "Belum, Hae. Aku tidak mengerti tentang aljabar. Itu membuatku pusing."

"Aish! Kau memang payah dalam mengisi soal angka, Hyuk. Tenang kita bisa bertanya pada Kibum." Remaja berwajah ikan langsung memamerkan gigi putihnya setelah melontarkan niat terselubungnya. Padahal Kibum adalah adik kelas mereka berdua.

"Ah! Kau memang pintar, Hae!" keduanya pun ber'tos' ria.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan tanpa suara, sembari menikmati indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah tiada tara.

"Hae, kau ingat siswa pindahan itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Beritanya dia seorang konglomerat." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari saudara kembarnya. "_Ya!_ Kenapa kamu malah menjitak kepalaku, _eoh_?!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau konglomerat, hah? Kamu mau meminta uang kepadanya? Memangnya uang dari _Appa_ tidak cukup?" Oh, maafkan Donghae yang berkata sinis kepada _Hyung_nya. "Memangnya kau lupa selama ini kita juga berteman dengan konglomerat tau! Jangan bilang kau melupakan _uri Siwon_."

"_Ya_! Bukan itu maksudku!" Oke kita harap mereka tidak adu jotos gara-gara hal sepele.

"Lalu?" mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun_ nama siswa baru itu. Ku dengar dia anak emas!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

Donghae pun bingung, "Anak emas? Maksudmu?"

"Dia kaya raya seperti Siwon-ie, lalu dia pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar se-Korea Selatan-" belum selesai menjelaskan, Donghae yang sangat penasaran memotong ucapan Eunhyuk yang bertele-tele.

"Hyuk kamu ini bisa tidak to the point?" Donghae yang 'bete' langsung berjalan dan kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Eunhyuk pun menyusul kembarannya.

"_Aish_! Dengarkan dulu." Sebenarnya Eunhyuk 'greget' oleh sifat Donghae yang tidak sabaran.

"Dia bukan hanya kaya raya, tapi dia itu cerdas. Dia jarang sekali sekolah, sekalinya sekolah dia hanya numpang tidur dikelas. Tapi dia selalu menjadi siswa terpintar disekolah lamanya. Dia pindah ke sekolah kita karna ada masalah yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Bahkan dia sering mendapatkan juara dari olimpiade yang dia ikuti."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apanya yang anak emas Hyuk? Dia kaya lalu dia pintar, itu hal yang biasa, pabo!"

"_Ya_! Coba kamu pikir dia bergelimang harta, apapun yang ia mau pasti dituruti oleh kedua orang tuanya, lalu dia juga berprestasi. Oh Tuhan itu artinya dia anak emas Hae!" Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, sifat dramatisir kembarannya muncul lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya terserahmu saja Hyuk. Ayo kita pulang aku lapar." Lagi-lagi Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang cemberut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeongggg~ adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? #kabur

Maaf udah bikin kalian nunggu, maaf kalau chapter ini pendek yaaa.

Semoga gak mengecewakan readers hehehe #pelukdongek

**-Filo Hip-**


	5. Chapter 5

**TWINS**

Cast : Donghae &amp; Eunhyuk (Twin Brother), Leeteuk (Eunhae's brother)

Genre : Family

Warning : typo(s), alur muter-muter, mendramatisir, **PASARAN**.

NB : saya disini menulis dan mengarang cerita hanya untuk seru-seruan saja. Tidak ada konflik yang berat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers #senyummanis. Huruf yang _dicetak miring_ dan **dibold** bagian dari _**flashbcak**_ ya. Oh ya, kalau ada yang lupa dengan ceritanya bisa baca ulang dari chapter awal. Thanks

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

Burung-burung berkicau pada pagi hari ini. Anak kembar yang berumur 15 tahun sedang bersiap-siap menuju tempat menimba ilmu. Eunhyuk anak kedua dari ketiga bersaudara itu sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya agar terlihat 'keren'-menurutnya. Sedangkan anak bungsu berwajah ikan sedang memasukkan seragam olahraga ke dalam tasnya.

"_Hyung_, jangan lupa hari ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga, cepat masukkan bajumu itu! _Ish_, sudah jangan mengurusi rambutmu terus! kau sudah tampan!." Seru Donghae yang terpaksa menyebut kalau hyungnya tampan.

"_Ne, ne_. cerewet." Eunhyuk melipat asal bajunya, lalu menyusul Donghae menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, sarapan hari ini cukup khitmat. Tidak ada pertengkaran untuk memperebutkan telur mata sapi. Biasanya si kembar ingin mendapatkan jatah yang lebih, tapi kali ini mereka tidak protes hanya karna masing-masing dapat satu telur mata sapi kesukaan mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka sudah lelah.

"Oh ya, nanti _Eomma _akan ke rumah _halmeoni_. Jadi kalian baik-baik dirumah selama _eomma_ belum pulang ya."

"Ke rumah _halmeoni_? Kenapa _eomma _tidak mengajak kita?" ucap Donghae cemberut.

"Kalian kan sekolah, eomma akan berangkat setelah kalian pergi ke sekolah." Ucap sang _eomma_ sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa mendadak pergi ke rumah _halmeoni_? Kenapa tidak menunggu hari libur _eomma_?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"_Halmeoni_ sedang tidak enak badan, jadi _eomma_ ingin menjenguknya."

"_Halmeoni _sakit? Aku mau ikuuutttt." Ucap Donghae, oh sekarang mata Donghae sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar _halmeoni_nya sedang sakit.

"Kalian harus sekolah, _eomma_ janji hari libur besok kita pergi ke rumah _halmeoni, ne_?" ucap Eomma menenangkan anak manjanya itu.

"_Arraseo_, titip salamku untuk _halmeonni _ya_ eomma_." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeluk erat sang _eomma_. Donghae pun ikut-ikutan memeluk _eomma_nya.

"Nah sekarang kalian cepat berangkat sekolah, nanti kalian terlambat."

"_Ne eomma_." Sebelum meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, si kembar mencium pipi sang _eomma_. Lupakan umur mereka yang sudah menginjak usia remaja.

"Ah ya, hari ini aku ada les tambahan. Hae-_ya_, Hyukkie kalian pulang duluan saja, jangan menunggu _hyung, arrachi_?" Tumben, sejak sarapan tadi anak pertama keluarga Lee itu tidak banyak bicara.

"_Ne arraseo hyung_." Ucap keduanya.

"_Gwaenchanna chagi_?" Tanya sang _eomma_.

"_Ne gwaenchannayo eomma_." Leeteuk tersenyum sayu.

Kepala keluarga Lee yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik anak sulungnya yang terdiam segera merangkulnya hingga keluar rumah, tidak lupa memberi senyum hangat kepada anak tertuanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi, siswa-siswa yang sudah mulai kelaparan terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kelas yang 'membosankan'-bagi mereka yang tidak semangat belajar. Begitu juga dengan anak kembar non-identik, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Oh ya, mereka berdua sekelas dan duduk bersama –kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, begitu kata temen-taman sekelasnya. Dan satu orang lagi yang begitu tampan berada diantara keduanya. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, siswa yang disebut anak emas oleh Eunhyuk. Kenapa mereka bisa sekelas? Karna Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas. Meski umurnya 3 tahun lebih muda dari usia temen sekelasnya, namun dia mampu menempati kelas itu saat ini.

"Pelajaran sejarah membuatku mengantuk." Ucap pria berkulit putih -seputih salju itu.

"Kau tertidur lagi, Kyu."

"Kim _Sonsaengnim_ membuatku susah menahan kantuk _hyung_." Oh lihat Kyuhyun tengah memajukan bibirnya, mirip seperti peliharaan Donghae.

"Kau kan memang selalu mengantuk disetiap pelajaran."

"Pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh _sonsaengnim_ membosankan, jadi itu yang membuatku mengantuk Hae _hyung_."

"Hahaha. Untung saja kau pintar Kyu."

"Betul. Coba transferkan otak cerdasmu itu padaku Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang sedang memegang kepala Kyuhyun didepan siswa-siswa yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

"_Ya! Hyung_! Cepat lepaskan!" tidak mau kena timpukan 'sayang' dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk segera berlari mendahului Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kekanakan!" ucap Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Sudah. Ayo kita ke kantin." Donghae merangkul pundak _magnae_ di kelasnya itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tanda ia kesal. "Kita memang mau ke kantin _hyung_."

"Oh iya." Oh inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa marah kepada _hyung_ ikannya itu. Wajahnya terlalu polos seperti anak-anak –jangan lupa tingkahnya juga.

.

.

.

"_**Hyukjae, coba kamu maju kedepan. Kerjakan soal aljabar itu." Titah Park **_**sonsaengnim**_** yang membuat Eunhyuk panas dingin.**_

_**Eunhyuk menatap kembarannya seolah meminta pertolongan. Namun yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya. "**_**Mianhae**_**, aku juga tidak mengerti Hyukie."**_

_**Ingin menangis, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk sekarang. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti angka dan huruf yang berada dipapan tulis itu.**_

"_**Cepat kedepan Lee Hyukjae, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" **_

"_**N..**_**Ne sonsaengnim**_**." dengan gugup Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakainya menuju depan kelas. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai membasahi wajahnya. **_

_**Kapur tulis sudah ia pegang. Tapi ia tidak tahu mau mengisi soal yang ada dihadapannya dengan angka atau huruf apa. "**_**Jebal**_**. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Gumam Eunhyuk.**_

_**Tok..tok..tok.. **_

_**Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan **_**Gyojangsonsaengnim**_** dan... "Maaf Park sonsaengnim mengganggu waktu mengajar Anda."**_

"_**Oh **_**nde**_**. tidak apa-apa **_**Gyojangsonsaengnim**_**." **_

"_**Terimakasih **_**sonsaengnim**_**." Park **_**sonsaengnim**_** membalas senyuman dari **__**Pria paruh baya yang memiliki kekuasaan disekolah itu**__**. Dan Eunhyuk dipersilahkan untuk duduk ketempatnya. Eunhyuk sangat bersyukur sekali. Siswa pindahan itu menyelamatkan nyawanya dari angka yang membuatnya pusing dan 'ceramah' Park **_**sonsaengnim**_**.**_

"_**Perhatian semua. Kalian akan mempunyai teman baru. Nah, Kyuhyun silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kepala Sekolah sembari tersenyum.**_

_**Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. "Gamsahamnida sonsaengnim." **_

"_**Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Lagi-lagi kyuhyun membungkukkan badan Sembilan puluh derajat kehadapan teman barunya.**_

"_**Ne." ucap serempak siswa kelas 2-5 itu.**_

"_**Apa benar kau masih 12 tahun?" ucap salah seorang siswa perempuan diujung kanan dekat jendela.**__** Rupanya kabar burung siswa pindahan itu telah cepat menyebar.**_

"_**Ne." **_

"_**Woah! **_**Daebak**_**! Kau **_**magnae **_**dikelas ini." Ucap lagi seorang siswa laki-laki berbadan gempal.**_

"**Ya**_**! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia **_**magnae **_**Shindong-**_**ssi**_**. Kau ingin dia mentraktirmu? Dasar **_**food monster**_**." Shindong yang mendengar protesan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dan memamerkan giginya –membuat pipi**__** bulat itu**__** tertarik**__**.**_

_**Kyuhyun pun dipersilahkan duduk dibangku yang 'tidak dihuni' oleh siapapun.**_

"_**Hei bocah. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku berhutang budi padamu." Ucap Eunhyuk –siswa yang duduk tepat didepannya."Namaku Eunhyuk. Panggil aku hyung!" sambungnya.**_

_**Kyuhyun**__** yang bingung**__** hanya membalas ucapan Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipisnya. **__**Berada diantara orang yang tidak seusianya membuat remaja itu canggung –bosan.**_

.

.

.

.

Ujian sekolah sebentar lagi dilaksanakan. Para siswa tingkat akhir sudah mempersiapkan hapalannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Nilai mereka sangat mempengaruhi untuk masuk sekolah menengah atas favorit. Bahkan mereka rela tidak tidur hanya demi belajar, meski mereka harus kembali menguras isi dompet mereka untuk membeli vitamin dan penambah stamina.

Begitupun dengan anak kembar yang selalu malas belajar. Mereka tampak lebih giat dari biasanya.

"Ah, aku menyesal karna tidak pernah belajar. Dan waktu mepet dengan ujian begini membuat semua pelajaran berjejelan diotakku, itu membuatku pusing tujuh keliling." Ucap Eunhyuk yang frustasi –rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan karna ulah tangannya.

"Salahmu sendiri, _Hyung_." Ejek kembarannya.

"_Ya_! Kau juga tidak pernah belajar Hae!"

Donghae membalas dengan cengiran –khasnya. Berberapa detik kemudian cengiran itu hilang, lalu dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sama persis seperti yang dilakukan _Hyung_nya tadi. Mereka memang kompak.

"Perlu kubantu _Hyungdeul_?" tawar remaja yang duduk dibelakang sepasang ikan darat.

"Kyuuu. Aku ingin pinjam catatan biologimu!" ucap Donghae terburu-buru. (Selow bang selow!)

"Kebetulan semalam aku sudang me_resume_ dari bab awal. Nih _hyung_." Kyuhyun anak emas –kata Eunhyuk- memberikan catatannya kepada hyung kesayangannya.

"Kyu aku ingin pinjam catatan Matematikamu!" kali ini Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu. Kapan lagi bisa meminjam catatan siswa nomor satu itu.

"Nih." Hampir Eunhyuk mengambil buku itu sebelum Kyuhyun menariknya kembali.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kotor, apalagi dicoret-coret tidak jelas _hyung_." Peringatnya.

"Hehehe. Tenang Kyu kali ini aku jamin." Eunhyuk mengacungkan V _sign_nya.

Kyuhyun memberikan –meminjamkan- catatannya kepada dua makhluk ajaib yang pernah ia temui didunia ini. keduanya sedang sibuk membuka atau lebih tepatnya membolak-balik halaman demi halaman catatan milik remaja yang lebih muda dari mereka. Sedangkan remaja itu? Dia hanya memandang malas keluar jendela. Dirinya sedang tidak _mood _belajar ataupun bermain game.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N: hai hai, saya kembali membawa ff gaje ini hehe. Mian sebenernya tbc bukan disitu, tapi saya mentok kgak bisa ngehayal lagi hehe #plak

Oh ya terimakasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini dari awal #peluksatu2

maaf kalau lagi-lagi pendek. saya sedang UAS hehehe. doa-in ya readers semoga lancar dan nilainya memuaskan. hohoho

Kalau ada yang ingin request atau 'curhat' bisa PM aku #senyummanis

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Nagyu331, Syuku, emon el , isroie106, Wonhaesung Love, ikan, Nfs, Bbangssang, Haebaragi86, melani. , resyaira, Fishy Lover, Ranti Fishy, kyuli 99, fei, ElizElfishy, abilhikmah, thiefhanie fha**

Untuk siders, jangan malu-malu buat review yak, tenang saya gk bakal gigit kok kkk. Satu kalimat juga gpp asalkan review. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers.

**-FILO HIP-**


End file.
